


Consent

by wanderingsmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*You* actually agreed. <br/>2x16: The Long Goodbye ep tag</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me  
> for this.

"So do you remember what happened while..." McKay's hands waved about.

"While the alien was in control? Bits and pieces. Kind of in foggy spurts and bursts."

"Ah. That explains it then." He went back to wolfing down his lunch.

John frowned suspiciously at him. It was never a good sigh when Rodney made mysterious statements and didn't accompany them with pontifications. He looked at the rest of his team sitting besides them, but Teyla and Ronon both just gave him raised-browed head shakes. "What are you talking about, McKay?"

Rodney lifted his head, frowning, already thinking of something else entirely. "What?"

John rolled his eyes, "The questions about Thalen. What were you getting at?"

"Oh! I was just wondering why Elizabeth hadn't put you on the spot yet."

He blinked, feeling a renewed chill, "What about? What the Hell did he do??"

"Oh, not *him*. You."

"McKayyyy," John growled threateningly.

"What?? *You* were the one who agreed to kiss her... *and* more," the scientist smirked at the memory.

"What???? Hey!" he trailed off; he really wanted to argue but he *had*... "Well why the hell would she put *me* on the spot; *she* asked!!!"

"No she didn't. Phebus was in control by then. You on the other hand were still yourself. And consented."

John's mouth hung open as Ronon choked besides him, Teyla failing to hide her gleeming eyes behind her hand.

"Fuck, McKay!" John snarled as he jerked up and stomped away, jaw tight.

"What did I say??"

Ronon's full-fledged grin escaped, "You accused him of *wanting* to kiss his boss, McKay."

Teyla chuckled in agreement, "However true it is, you cannot expect him to thank you for making him face it."

**Author's Note:**

> Just couldn't imagine McKay letting that go uncommented..  
> especially with that grin on his face when they kissed..


End file.
